


久别重逢

by Youtz



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: M/M, Top Charlie Bucket
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtz/pseuds/Youtz
Summary: 是看完b站剪辑av18308730之后，蜜汁脑补出长歪的伪温柔天使真占有欲强查理攻x渴望得到表扬孩子气旺卡受算是一个查理重新回到旺卡身边时候的船戏





	久别重逢

**Author's Note:**

> 有时间间隔设定，查理有长歪  
略黑化  
ooc预警  
（将近一年前的老文补档）

查理的手微微颤抖，轻柔细致地描摹着旺卡的嘴角。  
  
他等得太久了，胸口疼得发紧。  
  
手上传来的触感温热柔软，查理的喉结动了动，他想起裹满巧克力浆的牛奶太妃糖，那是整个工厂里最香软甜腻的巧克力衍生品。  
  
旺卡跪坐在查理面前，有些失神，他与查理在一起时总是更频繁地回想到过去。  
  
当查理还是个衣衫褴褛的小男孩时，对什么都充满好奇，跟在他身后叫着Mr.Wonka。现在这个青年多了点他看不懂的东西。他的眼睛还是蓝得清澈又好看，可是当他注视着旺卡的时候，旺卡却发现自己像被困入漆黑的深潭。  
  
旺卡先生不知道，一个人被捂在心里太久，是会腐坏的，骨肉与心跳连在一起。扑通扑通，查理满心满眼都是威廉.旺卡，谁也不让碰。  
  
“唔......”旺卡瞪大眼睛，软软地扒着查理的膝盖  
  
查理捏住了他的下巴，原本在唇上浅尝辄止的手指顺着旺卡的唇缝滑入。旺卡被钳制着，两排整齐好看的牙齿无力地分开，查理很顺利就探进了湿热的口腔，光滑的内壁轻微抽搐了一下，显示出主人的无助不安。舌尖无意识地轻颤，一下下撩拨着入侵的指节，查理微眯起眼睛，伸出舌头湿润了一下自己干燥的唇角，手指坏心眼地勾过舌尖，感受着口腔内肌肉的突然紧绷。  
  
旺卡根本无法合上嘴角，唾液滑进喉咙又难以吞咽，带来轻微的窒息感，这让他的脑子一片混沌。还有一部分唾液在手指的搅动下从嘴角溢出，带出一道在查理看来分外淫靡的水迹。  
  
“旺卡先生”查理的声音十分轻柔，带着一丝难以察觉的狂热。  
  
“唔...嗯...哈恩...”旺卡被撩拨得湿润了眼角，从喉咙逸出破碎的呻吟。  
  
“旺卡先生的嘴...是因为牙齿矫正器吗?”查理抽出手指，轻轻环着旺卡，想把男人从地上抱到膝盖上。

男人软软地靠着查理的腿，但仍推拒着查理想去把他抬上来的双手。

“可以啊，旺卡先生就这样跪着吧”查理慢慢地，轻轻地吐字，手也如语气般轻柔，一点点地捏住旺卡的脖子，摩挲着。  
  
旺卡轻颤了一下，像被吐着信子的蛇死死锁住。

而在此之前，他还以为他饲养的是一只只会摇着尾巴，乖巧地蹲在脚边的小狗。

有主见，不乞怜，不撒娇，但总那么懂事，既不去打扰他，也不去讨好他。

查理想他是有点被旺卡宠坏了，如果旺卡一开始就把他视作五个候选人里唯一继承者的话，那么旺卡也应该成为他的唯一。

这听起来很不讲道理，但查理无数次从与旺卡拥吻梦里惊醒时，他想，如果能让旺卡先生变成自己的，那就蛮不讲理吧。

他应该是个温和的人，面对家人，师长，朋友。  
  
可是这是旺卡先生。

这是威廉旺卡。

“因为牙齿矫正器，”查理一只手按向旺卡的后脑勺，“旺卡先生的嘴看起来比别人的大一点呢。”

“查理，你这样像个无理粗鲁的...”旺卡终于找回了一点自己的立场。

“真好...”查理缓缓拉下拉链，打断男人的话。

“这个，能含住吧?”

威廉.旺卡吓得往后退，可被查理死死按住。

天呐，这个男孩的力气什么时候变得这么大。

旺卡几乎是被查理强迫着，面对着这个怒张硬挺的玩意儿。他无路可退了。

查理温柔地帮旺卡理了理头发，眸色发暗。

“乖，旺卡先生”他说，“张嘴吧。”  


查理一点点地把自己的肉棒推进那个已被他肆意玩弄过的湿热口腔，舒服得发出一声喟叹。

“旺卡，”他抚摸着男人被塞入异物后不自然收紧的脸颊“旺卡，我的旺卡”

“唔...嗯唔...”男人惊恐地张大了眼睛，又咬不下口，只能拼命地用舌头推拒着入侵者。浓烈的男性荷尔蒙让他手足无措。

然而这只能让查理更加兴奋。温热的舌尖划过肉棒顶端不住地舔舐，旺卡的眼角被生理盐水染得一片湿润，茫然无助地望着查理，瞳孔里全是他的倒影。

查理几乎是无意识地将肉棒向旺卡的嘴里又捅进几分。

旺卡猛得挺直了背部，呜咽拼命地从塞得满满的嘴里逸出。

他忽然被又胀大了几分的巨物捅进喉咙，突然的窒息感使他猛地缩紧了咽喉作出了吞咽的动作。查理感觉自己突然被湿热的地方绞住。被紧致地包裹着的肉棒在舌尖无意识的挑逗下险些失守。

“旺卡先生，”查理喘息着，有些狼狈地抽出自己的肉棒，坏心眼地拍打到旺卡的脸上。

可怜的旺卡先生，还没有从肉棒对口腔的凌虐中回过神，就看见这个之前还在自己嘴里为所欲为的巨物拍打在自己脸上，发出了一声水叽叽的“啪”声，声音很小，却让旺卡简直无地自容。

他的眼泪早就落下来和自己嘴角溢出的唾液融在一起，现在肉棒牵着银丝又把他的脸弄得乱七八糟。

旺卡先生现在看起来水润润的，可怜又无助。

查理再一次抱起旺卡。

这一次旺卡并没有推拒，事实上，他几乎是迫不及待地顺着查理的摆弄，乖巧地跨坐在青年的大腿上，紧紧地抱住青年，把脸深深埋进了他的颈窝。

旺卡的耳根都红透了，这简直是太丢脸了。

“旺卡”查理满足地搂紧了旺卡，安慰地轻拍着男人的背，像安抚小孩那样，“你做得很棒，旺卡”

怀里不停颤抖的男人渐渐平息下来。

旺卡从没被人这样对待，事实上，当他还是小孩的时候，他的牙医父亲永远只会对他说“当心蛀牙，威廉旺卡”“糖果是魔鬼”

“我做得很棒”他亲昵地蹭着查理的脖颈“我是旺卡，是我”

“是的，我的旺卡”查理一只手插入旺卡的头发，鼻尖抵着男人的发端，深深地嗅着他身上浓郁的巧克力味。

“旺卡做得很棒”男人搂着查理的脖子，坐直了身子，眼睛亮晶晶的，看着查理，“旺卡是个好孩子”

查理笑着看向旺卡，他的五官本就很精致，笑起来像个天使。旺卡像被蛊惑了一样，伸手摸向查理脸颊，像是在寻求某种认可。他似乎已经忘了这个像天使一样可爱的青年刚刚对他做了什么，旺卡现在只想讨好他。他想再被那样夸赞。

“想做点更棒的事情吗?”查理凑近旺卡的耳朵，用牙齿轻轻撕咬着。

“哈...嗯”旺卡轻呼一声，耳垂上轻微的疼痛把他吓了一跳，但他不想让查理认为旺卡是坏孩子。

他只好呆呆地抱着查理，两条修长的腿紧紧缠住查理的腰，任查理亲吻舔咬，把耳垂逗弄得湿润泛红。

“自己把衣服解开，好吗?”

旺卡呜咽着点点头，开始笨拙地解钮扣，查理一只手护在他身后，一只手已经开始拨开衬衣下摆去揉搓旺卡的肉棒。隔着一条裤子的逗弄让旺卡解扣子的手颤抖不已，他的喘息混着布料摩擦私处带来的快感使大脑混沌一片，即使他努力地去触碰那粒纽扣，却总因为查理一个搔刮的挑逗动作再一次滑开双手，最后只能紧紧抓住查理的衣领，撒娇似地扭动臀部去渴求更直接的抚慰。

“查理，”旺卡讨好似地伸出舌头，轻轻舔弄着青年的嘴唇“唔...查理。我解...哈...解不开”

查理安抚地含住对方的舌头，与他唇齿交缠，接吻发出的渍渍水声让旺卡更加激动

他抬起臀部，低下头去和查理接吻，短发顺着脸颊滑下来，有几缕仍贴在汗湿的脖颈上。

查理一只手轻拍着旺卡的后背另一只手则已将旺卡的黑色裤子拖到了腿弯。

旺卡亲昵地贴着查理摩蹭。

查理的脸已经红透了，因为他手上传来的不是旺卡内裤布料的柔顺触感，而是柔软饱满的臀肉，因为主人情动的缘故，不时绷紧了，在炙热的手掌下微微颤抖。

旺卡先生居然没有穿内裤。

这个认知让查理有些生气，这个淫荡的男人就这样只穿了件西装裤在工厂内巡视，微凉的布料直接摩擦着他的下体，他随时有可能勃起，湿润着眼角在地上喘息呻吟。当他弯腰时，紧紧包裹着臀部的布料会完美地勾勒出他挺翘的臀部，可能还会陷进他的臀缝，引人侵犯。

工厂里这么多奥伦伯伦人，他就不知道该死地谨慎点么。

“啪”查理用力地对着旺卡的臀瓣打了一巴掌，白花花的臀肉抖动着，浮现出一道红印。

旺卡惊恐地搂紧查理的脖子，他不知道他做错了什么。查理已经把他当作坏孩子了，只有坏孩子才会被打屁股。

查理从柜子里摸出一瓶润滑剂，舌尖从下巴滑上旺卡的胸前。

“旺卡，想做好孩子吗?”查理用牙齿轻轻啃咬着旺卡的乳首，满意地看到那粒可怜的小东西充血挺立“扩张给我看吧。”

旺卡拿着被塞过来的润滑剂，不知所措，一边呜咽着一边拼命摇头。

查理握着旺卡的手，将润滑剂管口一点点塞进男人的小穴。管口的螺旋纹路碾过内壁，引得穴肉收缩纠缠着紧紧咬住管口。旺卡的呻吟断在喉咙口，只能张着嘴颤抖着环住查理的脖子，任口水流下嘴角滑向纤细的脖颈。

查理伸过头去用舌头接住下滑的唾液，轻轻在颈侧吸吮舔弄，手却坏心眼地摸上润滑剂管身用力一挤。

“啊……哈嗯……”旺卡的穴口吞吐着管口，受惊似的抽搐着，“啵”的一声，润滑剂被内壁推挤着掉出体内，穴口微张在空气中可怜地收缩，吞吐着晶莹的润滑液，在光下泛出淫靡的光泽，再往里就是仍在抽出着的艳红内壁，欲拒还迎地渴望着更粗大的东西入侵。

查理环紧了旺卡纤细的腰，扶着自己的肉棒缓缓插入穴口。

“唔……进……进不去的，哈啊，求……”旺卡惊慌地想要起身，却被腰上的手死死钳制住，被迫接受着查理的入侵。

“呜……太大了……”穴口被撑地满满的，被侵犯的恐惧与穴口撑开的胀痛和小穴骚处叫嚣的空虚折磨得旺卡抽泣起来。

查理轻流柔地帮旺卡擦拭下的泪水，另一只手却箍紧他的腰，以一种不容抗拒的力道，将自己胀大的肉棒一点点楔入男人的更深处。

“啊……”旺卡抽噎着挣扎，但怎么也挣脱不了青年的钳制，只能被迫完全吞进难以承受的巨物，小穴不受控制地收缩着，肠肉推挤着想将肉棒赶出体内，却只撩拨得它又胀大了几分，将肉穴撑得满满当当。

查理感受着温热紧致的内壁软软地包裹住自己的肉棒，抽搐着的穴口像在不断地吮吸，渴求染上更多自己的印记。

他滚动了一下喉结，将旺卡轻轻抱到床上，旺卡被突然的失重感吓得收紧了穴口，两条腿不自觉缠紧了查理的腰。

查理顺势抬高了男人的腿，将含着肉棒的小穴暴露在自己的视线下。小穴已经被蹂躏得红肿，可怜兮兮地吞吐着肉棒，带出道道水渍。

青年呼吸一滞，紧抓着男人的腿，突然间大开大合地操干起来，将肉棒挤入肠道的深处，每次抽出，又在小穴还来不及合拢的时候狠狠撞入，刺激得男人蜷起脚趾，绷直了身体，无力地喘息。

“慢……哈嗯……求你了……慢，慢一点”旺卡抽噎着，求饶的话被青年的抽插撞得支离破碎“求……唔……”

查理缓缓掰开旺卡扯紧了床单的手，将自己的手覆了上去，然后，十指相扣。

“旺卡先生”肉体的拍击声混着润滑剂与肠液被搅动发出的水声让青年的耳根染上一抹薄红，“叫我的名字，旺卡先生。”

“哈……啊……查，查理……”男人的声音带着沙哑的哭腔“查，查理，求你……”

男人的身体很敏感，查理只是大力抽插了几下，就能让小穴软得出水，像个荡妇一样，只能张着嘴喘息呻吟，任口水与眼泪揉在一起，把整张脸染得淫靡湿润。

所以当查理找到敏感点，对着那里狠狠研磨的时候，男人几乎是尖叫着射了出来，肠肉贴着肉棒不断地收缩舔吮着，抽搐个不停。

查理将失神的男人抱起来，用力地抽插了几次，在处于高潮余韵中的小穴不住地收缩，肠肉叫嚣着渴求肉棒的侵入摩擦。查理亲吻上男人的眼角，在一个挺入后，将精液灌进了男人小穴的深处 。

旺卡被吓了一跳，逸出了一声哭喊。查理将肉棒缓缓拔出穴口，小穴仍吸舔着不肯让肉棒离开，在拔出的那一瞬间发出了湿润的“啵”声。

旺卡搂着查理，像是吓坏了，抽抽噎噎，埋在青年颈弯处不住地打嗝。

“没事了，旺卡”查理有些心疼地拍着男人颤抖的肩，“你做得很好”

旺卡抽泣着抬起头，勾着发红的眼角瞥了眼查理。

“……”查理觉得自己心跳都漏了一拍，这样的旺卡先生实在是太犯规了。

然后，“啪”得一声，一个清脆的巴掌就被甩到了查理脸上。

男人实在是被玩得狠了，什么风度与诡计都顾不上了。

他拼命地朝着查理的肩咬了下去，查理闷哼一声，手仍轻柔地拍着男人的背，哄个不停。

直到血腥味弥漫了整个口腔，旺卡才愣愣地松口，面对查理血迹斑斑的肩手足无措起来。

查理拿起被子，把发愣的旺卡先生裹住。

“旺卡先生，你可以让我抱一会儿吗？”

旺卡不说话。

“旺卡先生，刚刚用的润滑剂是工厂新的巧克……嘶……旺卡先生怎么又咬我”

旺卡偏过头，别扭地任查理抱着自己。

很久很久，查理又凑过去。

噢，他从小就这样，烦人又讨厌。旺卡恨恨地想。

“旺卡先生。”

又是什么事？他真的好烦。

查理牵起旺卡的手，轻轻烙下一个吻。 

“旺卡先生，我喜欢你。”


End file.
